Year One
by deathpuppet13
Summary: First year for our new generation kids


The black-haired boy entered the train and watched as his father walked down the platform waving as the train departed waving. He dragged his trunk behind him and tried to find a compartment that wasn't full. He finally came to one that only had one small boy in it, a first year like himself judging by the robes. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full and I can only take so much of my brother and cousins," the boy said. The blonde haired boy with silvery eyes nodded and continued staring out the window. The black-haired boy lifted his trunk into the carrier for the ride and sat across from the blond. "Hi, I'm Albus, Albus Severus," the black-haired boy said extending a hand his green eyes shining happily.

The blonde grasped the hand and said, "Scorpius, Scorpius Hyperion." Albus cracked up and tried to stifle his laughter. "I know, it's absolutely dreadful. My mother wanted a nice normal name but my grandfather insisted on this one."

"I shouldn't have laughed, my name isn't much better. Dad wanted to honor their memory. He named us all like that," Albus said sheepishly.

"What do you mean Albus?" Scorpius asked.

"You can call me Al, and he was good friend with Dumbledore, whose first name was Albus, and Professor Severus Snape protected him when he didn't even know it. They died and so he named me after them. It's a weird combination but most of the other names were for girls. My brother has the good name. James Sirius, much better than Albus Severus. I'm being quite rude, I'm sorry."

"It's more interesting than anything I could tell you. So how many siblings do you have?" Scorpius had never really had a friend before and he wanted to learn more about this fascinating boy.

Albus replied sheepishly hoping not to sound rude again, "Two, an older brother, James and a younger sister, Lily. What about you?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I wish I did. My father isn't a fan of children." The blonde boy stared out the window once more. They heard a shout from outside that made both of them jump.

"Anything from the trolley dearies?" A nice looking lady asked. She pushed a trolley loaded with sweets. Al and Scorpius bought a few things and they sat back down.

"You like Exploding Snap?" Al asked. The blonde nodded vigorously and Al pulled out the game from his trunk. They played until a prefect came in and told them to change into their robes. They changed quickly laughing at how scrawny the other was. They packed up the sweets and games in their trunks hoping they wouldn't melt or get broken.

"Well, let's go!" Albus said pulling Scorpius behind him to Hagrid who was instructing first years about boat safety. They rode the boats and when they got their first glimpse of Hogwarts they gasped in unison. Even though their families had told them so much it didn't prepare them for the wonderment of the sight. When they got to the castle they were met by a man who introduced himself as Professor Longbottom Co-Deputy Headmaster.

"Now, when you go through these doors you'll be Sorted into your houses. They're Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each is a named after a founder of Hogwarts. When your name is called I'll set the Sorting Hat on your head which will determine your house. When it is decided you go and sit at the table with your housemates. Now wait here." Professor Longbottom left and walked into the next room.

"I'm going to be Slytherin, but I don't want to be," Scorpius said.

"Why?" Al asked.

"I'm a Malfoy, we're always Slytherin." Al cringed.

"You're a Malfoy?"

"Yeah, why? What's your last name?"

"I'm a Potter. That's why." They looked at each other and were astounded but it was shortly interrupted by the Professor coming in and leading them into the Great Hall. Soon they were being Sorted. Albus smiled until the young Malfoy was called. It seemed that the hat and boy were debating for a while before it called out his house.

"SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius smiled weakly at Albus and then sat at the Slytherin table. A few more names were called and then his cousin Rose, or Rosie as he called her. She sat and the hat yelled quit loudly. "Another Weasley child, GRYFINDOR!"

Al clapped and Rose waved and winked at him. He waved back and Rosie sat at Gryffindor. The older Weasleys and James clapped her on the shoulder and then it was his turn. He walked up on shaking knees to the stool. He sat and dug his nails into the wooden stool under him. That hat was placed on his head and it started talking immediately.

_Ah, the Potter I've been waiting for. Albus Severus Potter, I know where I want to put you but I can feel that you're conflicted. You want to be in Gryffindor to be with your brother and cousins, but you want to be independent. You could easily fit into any house like your father. Difficult, very difficult. What have you got to say?_

"I don't know," Albus whispered so that only the hat could hear. He saw all the people in the crowd shifting in wait.

_Well, I suppose I'll have to decide then. Hmm…_ and the Hat thought for a while. "SLYTHERIN!" It announced loudly for all to hear. The Slytherins and Gryffindors both gaped with their jaws almost to the tables. James stood and looked at Albus.

"There must be a mistake!" he shouted. "He can't be in Slytherin!"

Headmaster McGonagall stood and silenced the hall with a wave of her hand. "The Sorting Hat has made a decision and it is final!" Albus stood and walked to his table and Scorpius ushered him over. They sat together and Albus tried to ignore the glances from his family at Gryffindor table. Scorpius and Al talked and got to know each other and by the end of the night decided to be roommates. They walked to the dormitory with a little bounce in both their steps. They got their trunks and picked a room. They settled in for the night and they were best friends. When it came time to say good-bye for the summer there were a few tears and lots of hugs.


End file.
